


My Heart Is Yours

by EdinaSaunders



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 15:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdinaSaunders/pseuds/EdinaSaunders
Summary: I have a talent for seeing the good in people. I'm hardly ever wrong.





	My Heart Is Yours

Rumors of the Evil Queen burning down towns when she thought someone was harboring or helping Snow White, were spreading like wildfire. Everyone was scared, well, almost everyone. I was intimidated, sure, I didn't know anything about her other than she was to be feared. I tend to give people the benefit of the doubt. She was no exception.

  
Never had I imagined I'd have a chance to really put a test to my theory that everyone has a little good in them. But one day, it happened. It was as if darkness itself had set upon the town. The queen came in a black carriage pulled by black horses. She herself was darkness personified. Dressed in a long dark red coat and tight black pants she descended from her carriage and scanned the crowd that had gathered.

  
She came close to some people, most taking a sharp intake of breath, and I assumed they were fearing the worst. Then, she whipped her head around, her cascading black ponytail spinning with her and falling exactly where it was supposed to. Her eyes were set on me.

  
She walked over to me, stopping so close I could feel her breath on my face. I kept my cool. “Where's Snow White?”

  
Seeing as I did not know, I answered her with a completely different topic altogether. “You still have good in you. You can still have your happy ending.” I didn't say this to provoke her, I just had this intuition about people, and it wasn't always right, but I just felt it, so I said it.

  
For a moment, the darkness of her hate filled eyes lifted. Maybe she wanted to believe me. Whatever had caused the change did not last long. Her refusal to look weak outweighed whatever hope she had that what I said could be true. Her eyes hazed over with the darkness again in a blink.

  
Everything that happened next was a blur of swift motion and pain unlike any I had ever felt. I lost my breath and doubled over as she ripped my heart from my chest. “You'll be staying with me until you have anything useful to say.”

  
Barely recovered, she grabbed my arm and dragged me back with her to her carriage. I tried speaking to her again once we had taken off, but now that she had my heart, she could control me, and silenced me immediately. I glared at her, but I did not say a word. I wouldn't have, even if I could. I had nothing more to say to her.

  
I was sure she'd release me once she knew I had no information for her, but that was not the case. She kept me at her castle to serve her, and I had no power to deny her. Then I figured the time would still come where she would tire of me and either let me go, or possibly kill me. I was prepared for either.

  
Months upon months went by and I was still with her. Our relationship had developed into something I couldn't quite name. She was still the same woman that had kidnapped me, but she had let me into her world, just a little. I saw the woman I had glimpsed when we had first met. I could once again see the drop of good in the ocean of darkness that had swallowed her.

  
Despite this evolved relationship of ours, she still did not seem totally fond of me. And, she still refused to talk about her happy ending, any time I dared to even bring it up. We argued often about it. Finally, I brought her to a breaking point.

  
“No one will love me! Who could be stupid enough to love me," she asked, screaming, and backing me up against a wall.

  
I looked at her, searching for that hope and love I had seen in her eyes. Allowing her to calm down for a moment, I found it once again. Seeing what I needed to see, I then mustered up a reply. "You tell me; you hold my heart."

  
The darkness had completely vanished from her eyes at that point. She shook her head from side to side. She didn't believe me. “Regina, it's been a long time since you've used my heart to control me. You haven't needed to. Don't you ever wonder why that is?”

  
“No, you can't,” Regina said, continuing to deny it. “No one can love me.”

  
“You're wrong. I love you very much, Regina.” To prove it, I held her face in my hands, closed my eyes and gave her a soft kiss. When I opened them, the black gown and dark makeup had been replaced with aqua and light blue. I had brought back the good Regina, the real one. 

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests! Both on here and on tumblr.
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr: requests-imagines.tumblr.com


End file.
